Get out of the dark
by Sakura Daishi
Summary: El mundo fue sumido en oscuridad y esclavitud a causa de la guerra que ganaron los hechiceros,las razas restantes tuvieron que acatar las ordenes y acomodarse a sus nuevos gobernantes, o eso se pensaba.Un día aparece un joven hechicero dispuesto a poner las cosas como estaban antes,pero para ello necesitara unir a los clanes licántropos y vampíricos. ¿Lo lograra?-Historia de oc's-
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos habitantes de la tierra, os saludo humildemente...vengo en son de paz xD bueno aquí como supondran traigo un nuevo fic. El por que hago un nuevo fic sin terminar los demás, sencillo tengo vacaciones y por lo tanto mucho tiempo para actualizar mas seguido. Bueno no me enrollo mas, espero que no me descuarticeis mientras duermo eh..****.os vigilo.**

**Notas:**

-Existen cuatro tipos de razas, la vampírica, la Licántropa, la hechicera y la humana.

-Los nombres estarán en versión europea, mas adelante les explicaré porque.

-Contendrá escenas románticas y posiblemente lemon, en capítulos posteriores explicare el por que.

* * *

**~Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de level 5~**

* * *

**~Capitulo Uno: **El origen del caos.

Caos, bonita palabra para comenzar con esta historia ¿No creen?. El caos es descrito como algo impredecible, algo azar, algo aleatorio y en contra total del orden. El caos según los libros es una complejidad de la supuesta causalidad en la relación entre fenómenos sin que se observe una traza lineal que relacione la causa con el efecto, sino más bien un complejo cálculo. Los matemáticos lo asocian con teorías y el efecto mariposa, los filósofos con el azar y la necesidad...pero, ¿Para ti que es el caos?,¿Como lo ves?,¿Algo bueno o algo malo?

Esta historia esta llena de caos, mires por donde mires solo veras caos, aunque nunca hay que olvidar que sin caos no hay orden. Esta historia empieza con un detonante, la raza de hechiceros, ellos querían dominar a las tres razas existentes: la humana, la licantropa y la vampirica. Se desató una guerra en la que solo una de las cuatro razas iba a llevarse la victoria, o eso pensamos, los humanos ajenos a la existencia de las demás razas no tuvieron forma de defenderse, la mayoría de los licántropos fueron esclavizados o asesinados al suponer un peligro mayor, y en cuanto a los vampiros, nosotros fuimos al igual que los licántropos esclavizados.

Algunos lograron escapar y refugiarse en distintos lugares del mundo, crearon clanes y poco a poco fueron liberando a los prisioneros de distintas regiones y países. Pero por mas que lo intentaban mas complicadas se ponían las cosas, hasta un punto en el que comenzamos a sentir miedo por aquella situación. Las cosas en el mundo cambiaron mucho para los lobos y los vampiros, para los humanos no muchos ellos siempre han vivido esclavizados y llenos de estrés. Crearon reglas, toques de queda, prisiones especificas para "animales sarnosos", como nos describían ellos, algunos les juraron lealtad para evitar mas muertes, otros simplemente nos resignamos a vivir en la oscuridad ajenos al mundo por completo.

Un día apareció el, ese joven hechicero que trajo un rayo de luz en aquella oscuridad. Traía un plan, algo descabellado pero aparentemente eficaz, su propuesta era unir a las tres razas y desatar otra guerra contra su propia raza. ¿El motivo? No nos lo dijo y tampoco nos importo mucho, era sencillo, según el, solo había que ir buscando distintos clanes y convencerlos de que se unieran a nuestra causa. Cuando digo distintos clanes no solo me refiero a los vampíricos, sino también a los humanos y licántropos y cualquier desecho mas que nos encontrasemos, por que eso eran ellos para mi, desechos de la vida. El plan era fácil, teníamos nuestra voluntad y al hechicero raro ese, todos estábamos listos para salir al exterior y recuperar nuestra libertad.

-Emily, ¿Puedo pasar?- La voz de Jordan me obligo a salir de mis pensamientos.

-Pasa-Le dije, entro en compañía de Claude y Bryce, ambos venían con cara de haber visto un muerto.-¿Pasa algo?-

-Pues si, pasa que ahora don Foster se a rajado y prefiere seguir en esta ratonera inmunda-Dijo Bryce algo molesto.

-Oye Bryce la casa de mi padre no es una ratonera inmunda-Le dijo Jordan cruzandose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño-Que tenga alguna que otra rata no la hace inmunda ni nada por el estilo-

-Bueno vamos haber vinimos a quejarnos de Xavier o de la cueva sucia de Jordan-Dijo Claude con irritación.

-¡Que no es una cueva sucia!-Grito mi amigo de cabellos verdes-Si tanto os molesta la casa de mi padre, podéis iros eh nadie os va a retener-

-Bueno no os altereis-Dije tratando de que se calmaran.

-¡Claro ahora sales tu en defensa de estos desagradecidos!-

-Oye perdona pero yo no e dicho nada de esta casa-

-¡Oh no le grites a ella!-

-!No le grites tu a el Claude!-Levanto la voz Bryce.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?-Por fin apareció Xavier a calmar la situación-¿No se os puede dejar solos o que?-Se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta-Que vergüenza por favor-

-¿Cono esta eso de que te has rajado?-Le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama-¿Es cierto?-

-No, ¿Quien dijo eso?-

-Bryce-conteste mientras le miraba al igual que todos los allí presentes.

-A mi ni me miren, a mi me lo dijo Claude-Las miradas pasaron de Bryce a Claude , el cual solo frunció el ceño y miro a Jordan.

-Yo escuche cuando dijo que no estaría dispuesto a soportarlo mas, que renunciaba-Xavier sonrio y si no fuera por que estamos mas muertos que vivos diría que se en esos momentos se había sonrojado.

-Jordan veras, hay veces en las que me gusta leer en alto, y pues tal vez me escuchaste cuando estaba leyendo-Le dijo con una sonrisa-Por supuesto que no me e rajado-

-¡Jordan, baja con tus amigos a desayunar!-Grito su madre desde abajo. Bryce suspiro y salió del cuarto, después Claude me ofreció su mano y juntos bajamos a comer, en cuanto a Xavier y Jordan, solo se que bajaron riendo. Técnicamente nuestra comida era la sangre, pero aun así nos gustaba reunirnos en el comedor para hablar y vernos las caras ya que en el día cada quien iba a su bola.

Xavier estaba todo el día en la biblioteca, Bryce se encerraba en su cuarto y si uno se estaba muy atento podía escuchar esa triste melodía que sabia tocar con el piano. Claude se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, comiendo y viendo la tele, Jordan siempre estaba con su madre y yo me la pasaba regañando a Claude y mirando por una ventana.

-Bueno, ¿Cuando se van?-Preguntó el padre de Jordan mientras leía el periódico.

-Mañana al anochecer padre-Le contestó, su madre dejo derramar la copa y agacho su cabeza-Madre no te disgustes, no estaré fuera mucho tiempo-Le dijo al que era una total mentira, si que estaríamos fuera mucho tiempo...Jordan siempre buscando la manera de hacer feliz a los demás-No te preocupes, estaré bien-Le sonrio-Ademas, si quieres puedo traerte algo cuando regrese-

Su madre se echo a llorar y luego se retiro de la mesa, el miraba a su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-Vuelve a casa hijo, hazlo por tu madre-El resto del desayuno lo tomamos en silencio, aunque para nosotros lo que era el desayuno para los demás era la cena, la noche era nuestro día, y el día era nuestra noche. Nos levantamos de la mesa y cada uno se fue a preparar todo lo necesario para el viaje.

-Oye Emily, ¿Crees que los chuchos se alien a nosotros?-Me preguntó Claude mientras guardaba una camiseta en la mochila.-Como se pongan agresivos lo llevamos claro-

-Pues nose , supongo que si quieren salvar a los demás licántropos deberán unirse a nuestra causa-Mientras cepillo mi cabello las dudas se apoderan de mi nuevamente, tal vez tenia miedo, quien sabe.-Me voy a dar un baño-Me levante y me fui al cuarto de baño a preparar la bañera. Escuche la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, me gire y allí estaba Claude mirándome de arriba a bajo.

-¿Vas a bañarte?-Afirme con la cabeza-Puedo bañarme contigo-Me dijo acercándose a mi-Si quieres - Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras que por mi mente solo pasaba mil y un formas de asesinarlo...si había algo que yo odiaba era que me molestasen en el baño, aunque el era el y aveces había cosas que no podía negarle.

La noche transcurrió normal como siempre, a la hora de la cena Jordan se despido de su familia, su madre estaba echa un mar de lagrimas, su padre se mantenia sereno aunque se podía notar algo de preocupación en su mirada. Cuando dieron las ocho en punto nos fuimos a descansar. La noche llego nuevamente, nos preparamos y cogimos nuestras mochilas, dinero y el valor y orgullo que aun nos quedaba, ibamos dispuestos a todo.

-¿Estáis listos?-Nos pregunto Shawn Frost, nuestro aliado mago, aquel que nos incito a hacer esto.

-Si Frost, estamos listos- Le respondió Claude, abrimos la gran puerta y nos adentramos en el bosque.

* * *

**Bueno pues este fue el primer capitulo, aquí esta la ficha por si quieren participar, alguna duda un MP y listo. Por cierto si no es mucho pedir, mejor envienme los oc's por privado ****y no me los dejen en review.**

**Bueno aquí la ficha****: **

-Nombre:

-Apellidos:

-Nacionalidad: (varien por favor, y recuerden que dependiendo de que país escojan su nombre y sus apellidos deben estar relacionados con el)

-Raza: (Humana, Vampírica o Licántropa)

-Sexo:

-Apariencia: (Bien detallada)

-Personalidad: (Bien descrita también)

-Historia:

-Pareja: (Menos Suzuno y Genda. Se preguntan el por que Nagumo queda libre, sencillo Nagumo no es mi pareja oficial, en este capitulo se dio a entender que si lo era, pero no es asi, en capítulos posteriores lo explicare. Resumiendo Nagumo queda libre por si alguien lo quiere de pareja. Bueno esto aquí es complicado, por ejemplo si su Oc es un vampiro y como pareja escogen a Fudo que es un licántropo pues esa relación no se podría dar amenos de que fuera un caso muy muy especial, aunque una relación que si podría darse es entre un humano y un vampiro, lobo o hechicero. Si quieren saber si la pareja que quieren es lobo o vampiro pueden consultarme. También pueden optar por no tener pareja)

-Extra:

* * *

**Bien esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado y ahora me despido y me voy a escribir la continuación ****de otro fic. **

Bye Bye ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! ,¿Como están el día de hoy? Espero que bien, bueno aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten y disculpen las faltas de ortografía****, soy miope y pues mis gafas se han roto "misteriosamente" (Yaa seguuuuro) y pues no veo bien lo que escribo asique lo mas seguro es que vean mas de una palabra mal escrita o que ni si quiera existe****. De nuevo me disculpo.**

**Por cierto si hay algún lector/a de mis otros fics (que me parece que si) os digo que pronto actualizare "La isla de los héroes". (Aparte de avisar hago algo de propaganda xD ) **

**-Notas:**

-Los oc's aparecerán poco a poco, no los podre todos en este capitulo por que no tendría el mas mínimo sentido.

-Como ya avise la historia contendrá lemon, específicamente no en este capitulo, pero si en posteriores.

-También aviso que en el primer capitulo se dio a entender que mi Oc tenia una relación con Nagumo, pero no es exactamente así, mas adelante lo vera. Lo aviso por si cuando lo lean no comprenden.

-Palabras con asterisco, significado abajo.

* * *

**~Capitulo** **2: **No lo recordaba asi.

Hacia mas o menos tres horas que habíamos abandonado la casa de Jordan para adentrarnos en ese espeso bosque, el cielo era cubierto por una gran nube negra que impedía ver la luna y las linternas apenas alumbraban, el silencio reinaba en el bosque, el cansancio se había apoderado de mi y de Xavier, hacia mucho que no caminábamos tanto y para colmo la paranoia de Jordan de escuchar ruidos raros no ayuda a mucho en la situación. Caminamos hasta llegar a un pequeño lago en el cual, después de mucho insistir, nos sentamos a descansar y a escuchar las descabelladas y sin sentido ideas de Jordan.

-Os digo que escucho ruidos raros-Dijo nuevamente-Estoy seguro de que no estamos solos en este bosque-

-Jordan, lógicamente no estamos solos-Comentó muy tranquilamente Claude.-Habrán conejitos, ardillitas, pajaritos y con un poco de suerte algún humano al cual succionarle hasta la ultima gota de sangre, hace mucho que no bebemos su sangre...-Hizo una mueca de asco-Estoy un poco arto de beber sangre de ciervo.-

-Claude, la sangre humana esta llena de grasas y bacterias -Le dijo Bryce- Aunque si digo la verdad yo también me muero por un poco de sangre humana...mmm...mataría por ella-Dijo mordiendo su labio inferior con uno de sus colmillos

Me eche a reír ante la manera tan graciosa en que lo había dicho, Shawn nos miraba desconcertado, tal vez no entendía el por que tanta importancia por el tipo de sangre. Era un momento lleno de risas por parte mía y de Xavier el cual le había echo mucha gracia la manera en la que nos miraba Shawn, Jordan miraba a todos los lados sin prestar mucha atención , Claude y Bryce no pillaron el chiste y simplemente nos ignoraron, era un bello momento, de esos que se quedan en tu memoria y que al cabo de unos 200 años recordarlas mientras les contabas la anécdota a tus hijos.

-¡Shuu!-Nos dijo Jordan-Escuchen eso, son los pasos nuevamente-Nuestras risas cesaron y pusimos mucha atención, se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas al moverse, se escuchaba la respiración de Shawn, era relajada y tranquilizadora, se escuchaba de todo menos los pasos que según Jordan debíamos escuchar.

-Jordan enserio, para de una vez-Le dije-Yo no escucho nada-

-Pero es enserio-Jordan miro a Claude y Bryce, estos le negaron con la cabeza, luego miro a Xavier que solo le sonrio. Jordan agacho la mirada y se cruzo de brazos-Ya verán que lo que les digo es cierto-

-Mira si te quedas mas tranquilo voy a echar un vistazo-Dijo Shawn poniéndose de pie-¿Me acompañas Bryce?-Este asintió y juntos se adentraron en unos matorrales, luego Claude y Xavier se pusieron de pie y se fueron por el lado contrario a Shawn. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió Claude con la ropa manchada, lleno de ramas en el cabello y con cara de pocos amigos, tras el venia Xavier igual que el solo que con una cara mas amistosa.

-¿Que les paso?-Pregunto Jordan a un paso de soltar la carcajada.

-Pasa que aquí don guia de viaje casi hace que me mate por una cuesta, y mira tu que soy inmortal-

-Claude ya te dije que no es mi culpa-Dijo Xavier sonriendo.

-¡Claro que es tu culpa!, me dijiste la cuesta no es peligrosa-Dijo imitando su voz-Y por poco me mato-

-Si, te dije que la cuesta no era peligrosa, pero también te dije que no bajaras rápido por que era de noche y podías hacerte daño-Jordan comenzó a reírse y a rodar por el suelo mientras Claude se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba mal, estábamos muy entretenidos cuando llegaron corriendo Bryce y Shawn.-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto Xavier borrando su sonrisa.

-Hay rastreadores* cerca-Dijo Shawn cogiendo su mochila, nos levantamos del suelo rápidamente a coger nuestras pertenencias y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo nos encontrábamos corriendo en busca de la salida del bosque. Corríamos en dirección al sur tratando de no perdernos y mucho menos de lastimarnos con los árboles y demás plantas. Llegamos a un claro en el bosque y allí pudimos contemplar la luna nuevamente, desde que la guerra termino y nos escondimos en casa de Jordan no hablamos salido de aquella mansión. La verdad hablamos pasado mucho tiempo en oscuridad y ya era hora de que salieramos, la negra nube que en un principio cubría la luna la estaba tapando nuevamente.

-Vamos, no nos paremos ahora-Dijo Shawn-Iremos en esa dirección de allí, si no paramos mas de aquí a que salga el sol estaremos fuera de este bosque y habremos llegado a uno de los pocos poblados que quedan-Comenzamos a correr nuevamente en la dirección que Shawn nos había señalado, juro que si mi corazón palpitara aun estaría apunto de explotar. Shawn iba delante junto con Bryce y Claude, Jordan y yo ibamos un poco mas atrás que ellos y Xavier detrás de nosotros, cada vampiro era distinto, había unos mas fuertes que otros y Xavier no era no era de los mas fuertes.

-¡Vamos!-Grito Bryce cuando se escucho el aullido de un lobo bastante cerca, posiblemente era el rastreador que Jordan llevaba escuchando desde que salimos, los vampiros no teníamos esa esencia que si tenían las tres razas restantes, ellos tenía un aroma significativo, un aroma que daba a entender que estaban vivos y que tenían unos pulmones que les proporcionaban aire y un corazón vivo. Tal vez nos habían captado por el aroma el Shawn y eso era peligroso, hacia mucho que no nos enfrentamos a un lobo y la verdad no se si saldríamos muy bien parados de la pelea, no es por dejar mal a nadie pero ni Xavier ni yo teníamos la suficiente fuerza como para defendernos y la verdad Shawn al fin de cuentas tampoco tenia esa resistencia que si poseían Bryce y Claude.

Aumentamos nuestra velocidad y Shawn nos dijo que faltaba poco para llegar a un lago, el olor a humedad se podía sentir ya y la verdad no me daba buena llegamos vimos que el agua del lago se había evaporado y solo quedaban los peces y otras criaturas que lo habitaban.

-No puede ser-Dijo Jordan cuando vio el estado de aquel lugar-Hasta donde a llegado todo esto-Jordan una vez me conto que cuando tenia 108 años solía ir con su padre a un lago a pescar y a bañarse, tal vez se refería a ese.

-Todo esto acabara muy pronto Jordan-Le dijo Shawn poniendo una de sus manos en si hombro-Crucemos y continuemos- Comenzamos a caminar con cuidado por aquello que una vez fue un lago.

-¡Esperad!-Grito de repente Xavier, todos nos paramos y le miramos.

-¿Que pasa Xavier?-Pregunto Jordan.

-No den un paso mas-

-Ya sabia yo que no tenias los colmillos suficientes para hacer esto-Dijo Claude antes de darle la espalda.

-¡Claude espera no pises ahí!-Justo cuando Xavier grito aquello un cuerda se soltó y como si fueran fichas de domino mas cuerdas se soltaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedamos atrapados en una red.

-Muy bien Claude, gracias por escuchar-Le dijo Xavier.

-¡Jordan! Me estas clavando el codo en el ojo-Dije enfadada.

-No soy yo, es Bryce-Me dijo Jordan, tratando de moverse.

-Menos echar culpa y mas moverse, ¿Quien es el que esta aplastando el pie ?-Dijo Bryce.

-¡Emily me estas poniendo todo tu pelo en la cara!-Grito Claude.

-¡Shawn deja de clavar tu rodilla en mi barriga!- Dijo Jordan.

-¡Calma, calma!-Dijo Shawn-Xavier trata de moverte a la derecha para que Jordan se mueva y pueda quitarme de encima de Bryce- Xavier trato de moverse pero la red no era muy amplia y nosotros eramos muchos.

-No puedo, esto es muy estrecho-

-Pues no es por hacerme la victima ni nada, pero tener que soportar todo vuestro peso es muy cruel-Dijo Claude, la verdad pareciamos bocadillo mal hecho, Claude estaba abajo del todo y tenia que soportar el peso de todos nosotros, yo estaba encima de el y Bryce encima de mi con su dichoso codo casi en mi ojo, Shawn estaba encina de Jordan , que la pierna de Bryce aprisionada, y le estaba clavando la rodilla, el que mejor lo estaba pasando era Xavier que esta a encima de todos.

-Todo es tu culpa Claude-Le dije.

-¡Claro! Que fácil que es echarle la culpa al pelirrojo que tiene que aguantar vuestro peso-

Ninguno hablo dijo nada mas, pasaron las horas y según los cálculos de Xavier el sol saldría en una hora, esa situación me recordó al día en que conocí a Bryce. Recuerdo perfectamente que eran el año 1.405, por ese tiempo vivía en Francia junto con Claude y Xavier, aquel día llovia fuertemente y había salido a caminar y a tratar de relajarme.

Pasaba por uno de los callejones cercanos al burdel donde trabajaba anteriormente, a pesar de el ruido de la lluvia pude escuchar los golpes de la pelea entre un ladrón y su victima. Me acerque y allí los vi, esos ojos azules llenos de frialdad y malicia que tanto me gustaron, Bryce tenia una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro y en sus manos un cuchillo y un colgante de perlas. Le seguí por muchos días, me gusta a ver cada crimen que cometía, cada grito que las mujeres daban, cada golpe que los hombres le intentaban dar para defenderse, le seguía de cerca y con muchas ansias de probar la sangre que corría por sus venas. Una noche los planes de Bryce salieron mal y el herido fue el, tenia mi oportunidad y su cuello en bandeja de oro y no iba a dejarla escapar, su sangre tan dulce como la miel me hizo sentir mas viva que nunca.

-Pero que bonito, atrape unos lindos hechiceros-Hablo una voz femenina desde abajo.

-¿Hechiceros? ¡No nos compares con esos desgraciados!-Le grito Bryce, cosa que fastidio a mis oídos al tenerlo tan cerca.

-¿Oh entonces son unos lobitos fuera de la madriguera?-Le contestó la joven, por su aroma diría que era humana.

-¡No compares nuestra hermosa raza con la de esos chuchos sarnosos!-Grito esta vez Nagumo.

-Entonces son murciélagos fuera de su ratonera-Dijo la joven para luego reírse-¿Que hacen en mis territorios?- Dijo esta vez seria, se escucharon unos pasos y después caímos al suelo.

-¡Que delicada!-Dijo Jordan, aunque estábamos aun encerrados en la red pude ver a la joven, de cabello negro azabache con un largo hasta las rodillas, de textura muy lacia y sedosa, cortado en muchas capas irregulares, con un flequillo que cubre el lado derecho de su cara casi por completo. Con unos grandes y hermosos ojos rojos como la sangre, con un pequeño lunar debajo del ojo derecho. Una chica de muy pequeña estatura, de piel tersa y blanca casi sin color, una complexión muy similar a la de una muñeca, con rasgos finos y delicados de apariencia frágil, una pequeña nariz respingona, labios ligeramente rosas y apetecibles, y unas largas y espesas pestañas. Con una silueta delgada y delicada, con proporciones relativamente grandes para su estatura, pero que le ajustan perfecto.

-Mi pie, mi pie-Se quejo Shawn-¿Quien me esta aplastando el pie?- Hiroto se movio un poco y dejo libre el pie de Shawn.

-¿Te lastime Shawn?-Pregunto Hiroto con un tono algo preocupado.

-¿Shawn?, ¿Shawn Frost?-Dijo la joven de un momento a otro mientras se arrodillaba para ver el rostro de Shawn, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el puso una cara de asombro-Shawn, no pensé verte de nuevo-

-¿Nos conocemos-Le dijo Shawn.

-Soy Aria, ¿No te acuerdas?- Shawn cambio de expresión de un momento a otro.

-Creo que ya me acuerdo de ti- La joven abrió la red y dejo que salieramos, podíamos haberla atacado, pero al ser aparentemente conocida de Shawn no parecía buena idea. -¿Que haces por aquí?-

-Veras, estoy tratando de devolver las cosas como antes, no quiero más esclavos, ni mas torturas y ante todo no quiero mas sufrimiento-Le dijo sentándose en el suelo-Voy a unir a las razas licántropa y vampírica y voy a desatar una nueva guerra- Aria estaba atenta a las palabras de Shawn, estaba cruzada de brazos y le miraba fijamente-Mira ellos son los últimos integrantes del clan vampírico Le Brun, Claude Beacons, Bryce Withingale, Emily Rousseau, Jordan Greenway y Xavier Foster-

-Un gusto, soy Aria Di'Stefano-Dijo la joven.

-El gusto es nuestro-Le contesto Xavier con una sonrisa.

-Oye Aria, ¿Sabes de alguna cueva? El sol no tardara en salir y sabes lo perjudicial que es para ellos-Le dijo Shawn cuando se puso de pie.

-¿Sol? El sol hace mucho que dejo de salir-Le dijo Aria, luego puso si rojiza mirada en el cielo-¿Ves esa gran nube? Impide que los rayos solares pasen, todo se esta muriendo y es gracias al fantástico manejo de los hechiceros-

Shawn agacho su mirada y luego la puso sobre la joven-Pues siendo así continuaremos nuestro viaje, iremos al pueblo mas cercano y de ahí a la ciudad donde se encuentra el clan Solarus, fue un placer verte de nuevo-

-Voy con vosotros-Nos dijo con mucha firmeza-Esta también es mi guerra-

-Aria...-Shawn trato de convencerla para que se quedase allí, aunque por mas que lo intento no pudo impedir que la joven no viniera con nosotros. A mi en lo personal no me importaba, aunque ni Bryce ni Claude se fiaba de ella por muy conocida que fuera de Shawn. Pasamos por una cabaña en la cual vivía Aria, cogió unas cosas y luego partimos hacia el pueblo. Al llegar no encontramos mucho, todo estaba destruido y casi no había personas, aunque se escondían podíamos sentir su aroma y hasta incluso Jordan podía escuchar las palpitaciones de su corazón.

-Bueno, ahora buscaremos un sitio para descansar y después iremos a la ciudad-Dijo Xavier.

* * *

**Bueno se que el capitulo fue muy corto, pero es que con lo de mis gafas pues prefiero escribir poco a escribir mucho y que todo este mal. Espero que les haya gustado y que me disculpen por las miles de faltas que debe tener, aunque lo he revisado seguro que algo se me escapo. Nos leemos pronto y espero que disfruten del fic. Por cierto si alguien no me ha enviado su Oc, que sepa que aunque en el summary del fic ya no pone que se necesitan oc's no quiere decir que ya no les valla a aceptar el oc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí la continuación del fic, ya tengo mis gafas nuevamente asique este estará mejor que el anterior, una cosa antes de empezar, por favor los que aun falten por enviar sus oc's que lo hagan si aun están interesados en participar, ya que a partir del siguiente capítulo saldrán todos los oc's. Ahora si, comencemos, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**~Capítulo 3: **De mal en peor.

-Valla cuchitril-Comentó Claude cuando entramos a una pequeña casa de dos plantas en la cual ibamos a descansar, la casita no estaba muy limpia ni muy ordenada, pero tampoco estaba tan mal, al menos no tenia ratas.

-Venga no te quejes, es mejor esto que quedarnos ahí fuera-Le dijo Shawn con una sonrisa-Por estos lados hace frío y es mejor estar aquí-

-¿Que dices tu de frío?, si no hace frío-Hablo Jordan desde la planta de arriba, Shawn no le contestó nada, el sabía que los vampiros no sentían ni el frío ni el calor asique que iba a decirle.

Aquella casa me recordó muchas cosas, en una casa así había sido semi asesinada y transformada, era todo muy parecido. Cada uno se acomodó por un lugar de la casa, Jordan y Xavier estaban en la parte de arriba buscando cosas "importantes", Claude estaba de lo mas entretenido con un libro que se había encontrado y Bryce solo le observaba. En cuanto a mi, estaba mirando por toda la casa a ver si encontraba algo con que entretenerme, yo no soy una persona que escuche las conversaciones ajenas, yo se respetar la intimidad de los demás, pero es que justo pasé por la cocina y escuche las palabras"¿Nos conocemos?" y "Déjame en paz" y pues me dio curiosidad de saber que pasaba. Aunque no me agrade mucho ser un vampiro, debo reconocer que tenia sus ventajas como poder colgarse hasta de las lámparas, para mi era una mala caminar colgada del techo y es que la oportunidad de poder cotillear se dio y tenia que aprovecharla. Me acerque mas a la puerta y vi a Shawn y a Aria, la chica estaba seria y Shawn con su típica sonrisita en la cara.

-¿Seguro que no nos hemos visto antes?, me suena tu rostro-Le dijo el, la chica giro su rostro y se cruzó de brazos, seguro que Shawn llevaba dándole la lata desde que se quedaron solos. Por que haber, las cosas como son, Shawn podía ser muy pesado cuando se lo proponía que me acuerdo muy bien como se puso de plasta cuando le dijimos que no nos uníamos a su revelación.

-¿Porqué insistes en lo mismo?-

-Porque estoy seguro de haberte visto antes, pero no logro recordar en donde-

-Por favor-Susurró y luego suspiro-¿Quieres saber de que nos conocemos?-

-¡Sabía que nos conocíamos!-Le dijo sonriendo-¿De donde nos conocemos?-

-Pues... De...-No se decidia, pero tenia que decírselo, no podía dejar a Shawn y a mi con la duda-Tu y yo nos conocemos de hace algún tiempo, de cuando yo era...-

Se lo iba a decir, estaba a punto de decírselo, pero mi suerte no es muy buena, Bryce me había cogido de la mano y me había echo ir hasta la sala sin que pudiera escuchar que era lo que Aria le iba a decir.

-Emily, ¿Que hacías ahí?-Me dijo Bryce, estaba mirándome con una mini sonrisa en el rostro y con su cabello desafiando las leyes de la gravedad.

-Nada Bryce, solo miraba el polvo-Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Polvo?, ¿Enserio Emily?-Su sonrisa se amplió, estaba a punto de reírse de mi- Es la peor escusa que te has podido inventar-Su risa era bonita, bonita y que me ponía de mal humor.

-Déjame sola tonto-

-No te enojes, pero es que enserio podías haber dicho otra cosa-

-Que me dejes-Le dije cruzando mis brazos y dándole la espalda.

-Sabes que esta mal lo que estabas haciendo, ¿No?-Me dijo Bryce cuando por fin su risa ceso, ¿Como es que Bryce siempre se daba cuenta de todo?

-Ya te dije que estaba mirando el polvo-

-No Emily, estabas espiando a Shawn y Aria-

-Pues si ya sabias que estaba espiando no tenias que preguntar-

Bajamos del techo y seguimos hablando del mismo tema, según el yo era una chismosa, pero eso es mentira, yo a mis 320 años no soy una vieja chismosa ni mucho menos. Jordan y Xavier bajaron corriendo y llamando como locos a todos, yo en lo personal me estaba planteando la idea de enviar a Jordan a un manicomio, Shawn y Aria no tardaron mucho en llegar y aunque trate de disimular mi vergüenza por haberlos espiado, me fue imposible, la mirada de Bryce era acusadora pero divertida.

-Haber, ¿Qué te pasa ahora, Jordan?-Dijo Bryce dejando de mirarme por fin.

-Nos tienen atrapados, los rastreadores están ahí fuera y tienen cara de pocos amigos-

-Mierda-Dijo Claude mientras se acercaba disimuladamente a la venta, los rastreadores la verdad eran todo un peligro, no solo para los vampiros, si no también para toda raza.

Los rastreadores era criaturas sin sentimientos, lobos modificados por la magia para buscar y acabar con todo ser vivo, por suerte para nosotros los rastreadores tenían muy complicado encontrar vampiros, nosotros no tenemos pulso, ni calor corporal ni esa esencia que desprendian los que si tenían un corazón palpitante. Aunque claro, los hechiceros no ganaron la guerra por ser guapos, la ganaron por su fuerza, preparación y ante todo inteligencia, los hechiceros habían logrado desarrollar un modo de captar a un vampiro solo con mirar esa especie de brújula que tenían. Escuchamos un aullido y poco después como la puerta se abría de golpe, por ella entro uno lobo gris sobre el cual montaba un hechicero.

-Shawn Froste, un placer verte de nuevo-El hombre bajo del lobo como si nada, se creería que era un caballo.

-Austin, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre-El chico se acercaba con el ceño fruncido hacia Shawn-Pasear por aquí, pasear por allí, cazar lobos, matar vampiros y esclavizar humanos, nada fuera de lo común pequeña rata traidora-

-Largate-

-¿Tienes miedo de que acabe con tus nuevos amiguitos?-Le dijo mientras tomaba uno de los cabellos de Aria, que de inmediato se alejo de el.

-Vete de aquí, Austin-La sonrisa de Shawn se había perdido por completo, ahora tenía un rostro serio y sin ninguna pizca de amabilidad como siempre, en su mano derecha una luz azul empezó a brillar, y si mi memoria no me fallaba eso era uno de los ataques de Shawn.

-Oye, cuando estabas de nuestro lado si me podías dar ordenes, pero ahora ya no-Le dijo Austin antes de lanzarle un rayo blanco a Shawn, el chico volo como una pluma y atravesó la pared de madera como una bola de demolición.

-¡Shawn!-Grito Aria mientras corría a ayudar al joven caído, Claude y compañía se pusieron en guardia para darle caza a ese hechicero.

-Que suerte la mía, me voy a quedar con diez colmillos, hasta podría hacerme un colgante-

-Aquí el único que va a quedarse sin dientes vas a ser tu-Dijo Hiroto mientras se lanza a al ataque con los demás, yo podría haber ido a ayudar, pero es que la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo mío y para estorbar mejor me iba con Aria para ayudarla. Cuando llegue donde Aria lo que vi me puso los pelos de punta, no se que estaba peor, si la lucha de dentro, o la de fuera. Aria estaba peleándose con otro hechicero, puño iba, puño venia, debía reconocer que Aria era bastante fuerte para ser una humana, tenia mucha fuerza como para tener una buena pelea con ese mago. Lo que mas me sorprendió fue cunado Aria cogió un palo de los escombros y le dio en toda la cabeza al otro, le dejo fuera de combate, me quede muy sorprendida.

-¿Shawn?-Llame al poderoso Shawn que aun estaba inconsciente, yo pensaba que Shawn era mas fuerte, pero le tiran un rayo y no se levanta mas, que vergüenza. El chico no reaccionaba, a lo mejor el ataque si era mas fuerte de lo que yo me estaba pensando, de un momento a otro mi vista se puso totalmente negra, y si mi poco tacto no me engañaba tenia puesta una bolsa en la cabeza. Lo último que escuche antes de perder el sentido fue una voz que decia a Jordan que me ayudara a mi y a Aria.

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente estaba en un lugar bastante feo y maloliente, tenia la visión un poco borrosa y todo me daba vueltas, al cabo de unos minutos mi visión volvió a estar bien y las cosas dejaron de moverse. Me levante del suelo que por cierto estaba bastante frío, mire bien el lugar, todas las paredes eran blancas aunque estaban sucias, rotas y con algunas manchas de sangre. Me subí a la desgastada y oxidada cama para mirar pot una pequeña ventana, fuera no había nada, todo estaba quemado y solo habían árboles destruidos. Cuando puse los pies en el suelo me fije en que tenia otro tipo de ropa, traía puesta una bata blanca y estaba sin zapatos, ¿Donde diablos estaba?

-¿Hola?-Dije mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, ñero por mas que lo intente ni obtuve respuesta ni pude abrir la puerta.

Me sente en suelo y me puse a pensar, luego de cinco minutos me vino la respuesta a mi mente, estaba en un hospital, pero no en uno cualquiera, en un hospital psiquiátrico. Aunque eso era preocupante lo que mas me tenia desconcertada era el como había llegado hasta allí, si estaba en un pueblo antes de desmayarme y luego me despierto en un manicomio es algo muy raro. El sonido de unos gritos me alarmaron, eran unos gritos de furia que daban bastante miedo. ¿Donde están mis amigos?

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, que se suponía que lo publicaría el viernes puesto que ese es el día en el que tengo pensado actualizar este fic, pero como me voy de viaje mañana y no vuelvo hasta el lunes, creo que me será muy difícil publicar este capitulo y el otro de mi otro fic, asique una disculpa. Espero que les haya gustado, un saludo y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**


End file.
